Skitz Stester
|image1=File:Fuji_Skitz.jpg|thumb |caption1=Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Lust Level of Hell'' |creator=User:QueenSkitz420 |full_name=Skitz Stester |alias(es)=Queenie Skitzie Your Highness Sharon (her human birth name) |birthplace=Camden County, NJ |residence=Lust level of Hell |species=Succubus |age= Human age of death: 17 After death age: 130 |gender=Female |height=4'9" |weight=135lbs }} }} ' ' is an original character designed by QueenSkitz420. resides in the ''Lust Level of Hell universe. The sexy and sassy Queen of Hell, Skitz is also known for her soft spot for taking in weak or extraordinary creatures who needed a place to call home. Even with this soft spot though do not mistake her for being weak. Skitz is more than capable and ready to punch someone back into their place if they step out of line. She also loves going out on adventures that her good pal Lucifer assigns to her. Queen Skitz was not always a succubus and was not always the Queen of them either. Her story begins back when she was just a human girl and went by the name of Sharon. Sharon lived a life full of such unspeakable horror and pain that she soon lost all hope and finally left hope behind and committed suicide on her 17th birthday. This would not be the end of her though, for God had plans for this poor child who was given the shorter end of the stick. She was sent to Hell and dealt with a few decades of enslavement and torment. One day Lucifer was checking in on the group of slave girls Sharon was with and during his observations, he saw that all these years of misery finally lit a small fire in the young girl. He saw promise in her and made a decision that would forever change this girl's life. He released her from her enslavement that day and bestowed upon her a great gift. The next thing Skitz can barely remember is waking up in a new demon body and being granted a new name by the King of Hell. She was made a succubus fledgling and was sent into training. Skitz adapted to this new life quite happily and spent her early years kissing the higher ranking Demons asses and doing all she could to move up in this new world. She knew she was given a rare gift by Lucifer with this new life and she swore she would never let another sexual predator get away with harming someone like she was harmed again. One hundred and ten years into her time in Hell, Skitz has become one of Lucifer's favorite Succubi and shown much promise to the King of Hell as he hoped. He was so pleased with her work he even made her the new Queen of Succubi when the old one was granted the chance at a new life start. Skitz humbly accepted the new title and job, soon becoming the best Succubus Queen Hell has ever seen. She is now 130 years old and spends most of her days training younger succubi and sending them out to serve justice to the sexual predators that will always roam the Earth. When she is not busy Queening she likes to spend time with her large number of exotic pets (both for meanings of the term *wink wink*) she has collected and go explore the Universe to find new pets to add to her collection. Skitz is very short, maxing out at 4'9", as well as very well endowed. Her breasts are a 38E. Her skin is a medium apricot hue and hair a light crimson ending at the end of her butt. Most days she wears her hair up in some fashion. She has large purple desert ram horns with matching purple tail and large demon crimson wings that match her hair. Her eyes are brown, and her fingers are very 3rd grader-sized, as well as her feet. Skitz is loyal, open-minded, determined, creative, loving, brave, and kind. She loves all the pets she owns dearly and spoils them. However, she can be extremely impatient, bull-headed, and reckless. She's also not the sharpest tool in the shed when it comes to math and science. She likes feline species, sushi, adventures, discovering new creatures to add to her family, and serving up some just desserts. She hates sexual predators (they are the worst in her eyes), spiders, peppers, and boring people who only see in black and white. *'Shape-shift:' She can change into any species she has seen at any time and can choose her own traits from the species as long as she can envision it. She cannot change genders, but she can grow any size or shape male genitalia. *'Mind Reading:' She can read into the mind of her target to find out what their dream mate looks like and change into an exact replica of them. She can also find out all their dirty secrets and weaknesses. She can fulfill their greatest fears or beautiful dreams. *'Weapon Creation:' She can create any weapon she can envision *'Soul Drain:' She can drain the soul from her target and use its energies to heal herself and rejuvenate her magic. *'Barrier:' Can create a powerful shield around herself to defend against most physical and magical attacks. *'Telekinesis:' She can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with her mind. *'Contract Bestowal:' Can make a binding contract with another being *'Possession:' She can send her spirit into another being's body. *'Minor Elemental Control:' She can do some basic elemental attacks such as fireball, water bullets, wind tunnel, and rock barrage *'Carol Stester:' Mother to human Sharon *'Mike Stester:' Father to human Sharon *'Donna Driscoll:' Great Aunt/Guardian to human Sharon *'Sarah Elton:' Grandma to human Sharon *'Pazuzu:' Son of Skitz and Jesse *'Jesse Stormwaker:' A wizard and swamp dragon, lover of Skitz *'@phrod1t3:' A protogen Skitz had made to help garden around her castle and for as a toy for when she is bored and has a taste for something different. *'Mini Skitzie:' A pixie cat Skitz has who follows her around and help her on quests. Looks like a mini pixie cat version of Skitz. *'Meloncholy:' A female crux Skitz made a contract with that made the crux her pet. *'Khepri' A moth-feline hybrid Skitz saved, made a contract with where she was now Skitz's pet. *'Kami:' A blind Fennec Demon who Skitz let's stay at her castle in return for eating any Hellrats that may try to infiltrate her castle. *'Gilima:' A celestial spirit that has attached itself to Skitz in order to assist her. *'Doc Archy:' A magmutt hound Pazuzu bought for his mom for her 122nd birthday *'Exodias:' A Hanasaur Skitz found and adopted during one of her quests. *'Oberon:' A kirin femboy Skitz adopted into her harem. He is also her advisor in astrological related problems *'Skittzy:' A feral cat Skitz saved and gave a home to *'Lucifer:' King of All of Hell and one of Skitz's biggest fans *'Mrycella:' The Angel of Joy, met Skitz one day on Earth both unaware what the other was until both had already become good friends and did not care. *'Kikat:' Angel of cats who was already friends with Mrycella and met Skitz during the same time as Mrycella did. *'All Sex Offenders:' basically anyone male female or otherwise whom would dare harm someone else in any kind of nonconsensual sex act *'Uriel:' The angel of Chastity, who has since his creation eons ago, hated all demons and refuses to think some of them might actually be decent creatures. Has always hated the succubi most of all cause they use sex as their weapon. *Sharon was born in September of 1993. *Sharon killed herself via OD in September of 2010. *Sharon is sent to hell where she spent over 30 years kissing higher demon ass as a slave until she was found and given a new lease on life. * Skitz the succubus was born from Sharon's ashes and felt alive with more confidence than she had ever felt before. *Skitz and Lucifer actually end up hooking up quite a few times throughout her time in Hell. *Skitz spent her young succubi years studying magic hard and experimenting new ways to punish evil scum. *Skitz meets the swamp dragon Wizard Jesse during her 101st year in Hell and falls deeply in love with the Wizard. *Skitz's 110th year in Hell she is crowned the new Queen and begins a new era of leadership in the Lust level of Hell. *When Sharon's father and other abuser died, Lucifer gave them to Skitz to punish them as she saw fit. *Skitz gives birth to her first child Pazuzu during her 115th year in Hell Skitz's ref by jess Wiese smol.png|''Ref sheet for Skitz by Jess Weisis'' Fuji_Skitz.jpg|''Sexy Skitzie by Fuji'' Skitz by Evie Kitsune.jpeg|''Skitzie bday pic by Evie Kitsune '' Queen Skitz by GalopaWXY.jpg|Flat color traditional by Gallopa WXY Category:Characters Category:QueenSkitz420's characters Category:Original characters Category:Female characters Category:Demons Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters who can change form Category:Psychic characters Category:Revived characters Category:Characters with elemental powers Category:Pyrokinetic characters Category:Hydrokinetic characters Category:Geokinetic characters Category:Aerokinetic characters Category:Neutral characters Category:Parents Category:Characters with mental health issues Category:Royalty Category:Articles with explicit/suggestive images